


Show Yourself

by TinyRadish



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyRadish/pseuds/TinyRadish
Summary: The story of Elsa and Honeymaren's first time.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 613





	Show Yourself

“Elsa, you’re going to make me late!” Anna laughed.

  
“Oh, just one more minute.” Elsa sulked, dropping a sprinkle of snowflakes onto her baby nephew’s nose just to hear him laugh for the 5000th time that day. His laugh was exactly like Anna’s. Over the past six months Elsa had become addicted to the sound. 

  
“Are you trying to ruin Arendellian-Coronish relations? The Ambassador is still getting over Oliver spitting up on his wife the last time they made an official visit.”

  
“Oh, Oliver didn’t mean it, did you?” 

  
Elsa bounced baby Oliver in her arms as he looked up at her in wonder. 

  
“Sled’s ready to go, babe.” Kristoff slid his arm around his wife’s waist. Elsa glanced up and smiled at him before turning her attention back to Oliver. “Well, somebody loves their Aunt Elsa don’t they?”

  
“They sure do.” Anna said fondly.

  
“I mean, hey, you could keep the little guy for a week or two. Might be nice to remember what it’s like to walk around without spit-up on my clothes.”

  
“Kristoff!” 

  
Anna smacked his arm. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her in response, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

  
“Just kidding.”

  
“He wasn’t kidding.” Olaf chimed in, skipping over to the sled.

  
Elsa’s eyes lingered for a moment longer on her sister and Kristoff as Anna pressed a kiss to Kristoff’s cheek. They’d been married for a little over a year and half now, and they were still ridiculously affectionate. It was nice to see. 

  
As time marched on, Elsa had begun to wonder what it might feel like to have that kind of physical relationship herself. More than wonder. She’d begun to want. It had started off as fleeting thoughts- wondering what Honeymaren’s lips would feel like against her own. And at Elsa’s pace, they had gotten to that point. Simple kisses, soft touches... The physical had never been at the forefront of her bond with Maren. Not when there was so much else binding them together. And so much else for Elsa to learn about the forest and her position in it. But lately, her skin had begun to roar with heat every time Honeymaren simply brushed by her. Elsa wanted... more. 

  
“What are you still doing here?”

  
Elsa looked over her shoulder to see Honeymaren approaching them. 

  
“Elsa is making us late.” Anna told her.

  
“Oh, alright.” Elsa pouted, regretfully handing Oliver over to her sister. 

  
“I’m sorry I missed you all today. You know I would never normally but—” 

  
“—Hey, official reindeer business.” Kristoff winked. “I get it.”

  
“We’ll see you both Friday for game night.” Anna said, pulling Elsa into a hug with Kristoff following suit. 

  
“Wouldn’t miss it.” Maren promised.

  
“I call Honeymaren on my team!” Olaf yelled from the back of the sled as Sven began to pull them away. Gale chased after them, twisting around Olaf’s arms.

  
“Hey,” Elsa sulked. “I’m getting better at charades.”

  
Honeymaren gently checked her hip. “I’ll always want you on my team.”

  
Elsa felt her skin heat up.

  
“You look happy.” Maren observed, slipping Elsa’s hand into her own as they walked back into the forest. 

  
“I am happy.”

  
 _Happy_. The taste of that word on her tongue was more than she could have ever dreamed. She leaned closer into Honeymaren’s side as Maren recounted her day with Ryder and the reindeer.

  
As they approached their tents, Elsa began to chew her bottom lip.

  
“I have something I’d like to talk to you about.” she admitted, trying to keep her voice at an even keel.

  
Honeymaren reached out and tucked a wild strand of hair behind Elsa’s ear. She didn’t miss the way Elsa’s breath hitched. She tried not to miss anything that Elsa showed to her.

  
“Come inside.” She held the flap of the tent open for Elsa and followed her in.

  
Honeymaren could feel Elsa’s hesitation and reached for her hand.

  
“I have been thinking...” Elsa started. Maren’s eyes were open, patient. “I see the way that...” She cleared her throat. “I would like...”

  
Elsa laughed, dropping her head in her hands in embarrassment but determined to get it out.

  
“You could show me.” Maren joked. “Act it out with ice.”

  
It was Elsa’s responding blush that tipped Honeymaren off to the nature of what Elsa maybe wanted to discuss. Her eyebrows shot up and she took a step closer, held Elsa’s hand a little tighter. She was here. She was listening.

  
“I want the... type... of relationship that Anna and Kristoff have. I want to feel... I want that with you.”

  
“You do?” Honeymaren breathed.

  
“I do.”

  
Her bond with Elsa had morphed from friendship to partnership, to something much deeper. Though the physical aspect of their relationship had never ventured beyond light kisses despite the length of time they had been together, it wasn’t as if Honeymaren had been waiting for it to. She was satisfied with the relationship they had now and would be every bit as satisfied if Elsa never wanted to take things further. But now that Elsa was voicing her desire, something dormant and hungry seemed to rise to life inside her. 

  
“Is that something you want?”

  
“Oh, Elsa.”

  
Honeymaren stepped closer so that their lips were brushing. 

  
“I want you.” Elsa said. “In every way that a person could want.”

  
Maren arched an eyebrow. “How many ways are there?”

  
“I guess we’ll find out.” Elsa breathed. Her voice shook. “I’m...”

  
“Scared.” Honeymaren supplied, her voice sounded choked as her hand held to Elsa’s firmly.

  
“No.” Elsa insisted softly, eyes flashing in that quietly defiant way of hers. “Not scared.” 

  
Maren’s gaze dropped down to her ice queen’s lips and she could feel her own mouth curving upwards. 

  
“What?” A giggle like bells broke through the heated moment, Elsa’s chest lifting and releasing under the expanse of ice-white skin.

  
Maren’s hand gripped Elsa’s with warm reassurance while the other came up to brush against her collarbone, gentle, deliberate. It was not the first time Honeymaren had touched her like this, but it was the first time Elsa had been sure of her own wants enough to voice her desire for more. She could see what it was doing to Honeymaren. And it made Elsa feel strong. It made her feel safe. 

  
Honeymaren continued upwards, tracing against the long, elegant slope of Elsa’s neck, the pads of her fingers heated against the slightly cooler skin. She took a step closer, the hand secured in Elsa’s slipping out to rest against her ribs. As Maren’s fingers grazed against Elsa’s earlobe, curling to brush the hair back, Elsa shuddered out a breath, eyelids dropping heavily and reopening as a deep blush colored her cheeks. 

  
“You’re teasing me.” Elsa’s eyebrow arched.

  
Maren’s raspy chuckle was a familiar sound.

  
Elsa whisked the air with a small swish of her index finger, and a light trail of snow crystals flurried down the back of Honeymaren’s neck, melting against the sensitive skin. Instead of the squeak of protest she’d been expecting, a sound not unlike a growl resonated deep in Maren’s chest. Elsa suddenly found herself pressed flush against her. Honeymaren rested her forehead against Elsa’s, and Elsa smiled against the ragged breath leaving Maren’s lips. 

  
“I want every inch of your skin to know every inch of mine.”

  
Elsa had never felt cold, and until this moment, she was sure she had never felt such heat. 

  
“I want that too.”

  
“I have never...” Honeymaren started, but Elsa leaned forward and captured Honeymaren’s lips in hers, sure of herself. Honeymaren gasped and surged forward, arms circling securely around the slim waist. 

  
Honeymaren’s heart was leaping out of her chest, unsure of where to direct the sheer amount of feeling that was rising inside her. Elsa shyly but surely stroked the tip of her tongue along Honeymaren’s bottom lip and the whimper that’s left Elsa’s throat when Honeymaren matched the action made her brave. Maren’s hand slid lower down Elsa’s back, fingers catching on the ice crystals of her dress. 

  
“Can I?”

  
Elsa wasn’t entirely sure what the request was for, but the answer was unquestionably yes. Suddenly there was air beneath her feet and Honeymaren’s strong arms supporting her weight, encouraging her to wrap her legs around her waist. She placed Elsa gently on the expanse of blankets and pillows and lay down next to her, face to face. 

  
“Hi.” Elsa whispered. 

  
Maren reached for one of Elsa’s hands and tucked it under her chin, cuddling it against her chest. She could marvel at Elsa’s hands forever. She would never forget the first time she had borne witness to Elsa’s magic. Honeymaren had never seen something so beautiful in her entire life. And now here she was, the Fifth Spirit. Protector of the Enchanted Forest, bridge between the Northuldra and Arendelle, the link to the past, present, and future with infinite power humming just beneath the skin of her fingertips. All hers, every inch. 

  
Elsa studied Honeymaren’s face, eyes following the strong contours and full lips, memorizing the way she seemed to cherish everything that Elsa revealed to her. With Honeymaren Elsa felt seen. More than that, she felt understood. 

  
“Are you scared?” Elsa asked.

  
Beneath the gentle wonder, heat flashed in Maren’s eyes. Elsa could feel Maren’s heartbeat beneath her hands, a smile creeping up her lips. Elsa waved her free hand through the air and a blanket of shimmering ice swept through the tent sealing out the outside world, coating the walls in an endless sea of glimmering diamonds. 

  
With a twinkle in her eye, Honeymaren placed her lips against Elsa’s fingers. Elsa took Maren by surprise, rolling on top of her and pinning her down with her hips so swiftly that it took Maren’s breath away. 

  
The warm weight beneath her made Elsa’s pulse race for reasons she couldn’t yet put a name to.

  
“I want to feel your skin.”

  
“Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

  
Maren shifted beneath Elsa’s hips, lifting herself up so that they were sitting chest to chest, Elsa remaining in Maren’s lap, knees encasing her legs.

  
The steady rise and fall of Elsa’s breathing accelerated to something more hurried and she bit her lip. Her hands hovered, unsure of where to begin but thrilled to explore. They came to rest at the hem of Maren’s heavy, wool-lined tunic and slowly inched underneath. 

  
Honeymaren let out a long, low breath as Elsa’s hands settled against her stomach. 

  
Elsa had never touched anyone’s bare skin in such a way. She had been denied of any touch at all for so long; a simple hug from her mother and father, the friendly warmth of her sister’s hand in hers. That she had now reached a place where she could do this... it was overwhelming.

  
Tears sprung to her eyes. 

  
Maren seemed to understand. She tenderly wove her hands through the loose hair at the back of Elsa’s neck and slowly pulled her forward into a deep kiss. Elsa sniffed as they inched apart.

  
“I’m okay.” she laughed through her tears, meeting Honeymaren’s eyes.

  
Her hands began to trace the plains of Honeymaren’s stomach. Both hers and Honeymaren’s breath caught in their throats as Elsa’s hands settled on the soft, heavy weight of Maren’s breasts. Her thumbs circled gently, bringing the skin to stiff, pebbled peaks. 

  
“Elsa,” Maren breathed, and Elsa’s blood caught fire beneath her skin. 

  
“Can I see you?”

  
“Yes.” Maren nearly whined. 

  
Feeling a sense of urgency racing through her bones, Elsa lifted the layers of heavy clothing off of Honeymaren’s body. Her fingers grazed Maren’s arms as she lowered them back down to her sides. 

  
She was staring, taking in every curve and angle. Her lips slowly quirked upward at one corner. 

  
“Wow.”

  
“Elsa.” Honeymaren laughed.

  
“I’m sorry.” 

  
“God, do not apologize.” Maren shook her head with a smile.

  
Elsa gently placed her hands back on Maren’s breasts and leaned forward, tasting her skin for the first time. She traced her lips and tongue against the side of her neck, down beneath her collarbone, down further still, until her tongue came to press against one of Maren’s nipples. Honeymaren moaned deep in her throat and arched her back, pressing herself further into Elsa’s mouth.

  
Elsa smiled up at her curiously, desperate to create that reaction again. She dragged her tongue against the stiff peak over and over, moving her thumb in a similar pattern against the other breast. 

  
Honeymaren tossed her head back, panting. She smiled, her eyes closed in bliss.

  
“I didn’t know it would feel like this.” 

  
Elsa drew her hands light as a whisper down Maren’s body. Her fingers grazed against the apex of Honeymaren’s thighs, and Honeymaren snapped forward, her head coming to rest against Elsa’s shoulder, her fingers clinging desperately to Elsa’s back. 

  
“Elsa, do that again, please.”

  
“I want to feel you.”

  
Honeymaren pressed her lips to Elsa’s, her tongue desperately seeking the other woman’s as they worked to remove the rest of Honeymaren’s clothing. She pulled Elsa on top of her, and they continued to kiss in a frenzy, rolling over each other, a tangle of limbs, desperate to feel everything. 

  
Elsa pulled back, her breathing labored. Half of her weight was resting on Maren’s body and she buried her head against Maren’s chest, pressed her lips against Maren’s sternum as she traced her hand lower and lower, where she had asked for her to touch. When she reached between her legs, she was surprised by the thick wetness spreading between the other woman’s thighs. Her fingers traced the silk between Honeymaren’s legs over every inch, up and down, the skin soft, swollen, hot. 

  
“Oh.” Maren breathed, her stomach clenching as she grasped onto Elsa’s shoulders.

  
Elsa lifted her head and felt the air leave her lungs at the expression on Honeymaren’s face. Her eyes were slammed shut, her eyebrows were pulled together, and her chest was moving at a pace so frantic it heightened Elsa’s own senses. Her fingers continued to trace up and down slowly, firmly. 

  
“Elsa.” Maren gasped. “Keep—” A sob bubbled its way out of her throat. “Keep—” 

  
There was so much to feel. Elsa kept her hand steady while the other continued to palm over every inch of skin she could reach. Honeymaren’s legs spread wider and her hips arched into the air. Elsa’s heart slammed into her chest, her own core throbbing, unable to believe the effect she was having on the other woman. Curious and feverish, Elsa dared to break her rhythm, allowing one of her fingers to venture lower, inside. All sound cut out then. Honeymaren’s gasp broke into a keening moan, and she grasped at her own body. 

  
“Elsa, please.”

  
Elsa continued to trace her fingers over and over, up and down over the wet, heated skin. Honeymaren’s moans became more frequent, her fingers digging into any bit of Elsa she could reach. 

  
“Oh, God, Elsa, I-I- it’s, please keep going.”

  
Elsa continued. And when she leaned forward to press her lips to the inside of the other woman’s thigh, Honeymaren seemed to come apart from the inside out. Her hips pressed downward and her chest bloomed upward, and the noise that left her throat was a prayer, loud and desperate. Her entire body shook and jumped, and she reached down and gripped onto Elsa’s wrist, holding her fingers in place as she continued to press herself against Elsa’s palm. Elsa nearly felt tears come to her eyes again at the pure, unadulterated release that seemed to wash over Honeymaren. 

  
Moments after, everything felt unearthly still. Honeymaren blinked opened her eyes. Her next words came out in a wide-eyed breath.

  
“I love you.”

  
Elsa seemed to remember herself then, and a beautiful blush crept over her cheeks, her eyes lowering.

  
“I love you too.”

  
Honeymaren laughed a rich, joyous laugh, and pulled Elsa down on top of her. Her hands caressed her hair, her face.

  
“Your hands are magic.”

  
Elsa giggled. 

  
“I didn’t use magic on you.”

  
“Can I... can I do that to you? Would you like me to?”

  
Elsa smiled down at her. Honeymaren took one of her hands, studying it as she always did. And then she took one of Elsa’s fingers into her mouth. Elsa’s body responded with a heavy throb. Breathing became an exercise in concentration. 

  
“You liked that.” Maren mused. Elsa could barely speak. 

  
Honeymaren brought her mouth down and up, her tongue tracing the underside of Elsa’s pointer finger. She looked at Elsa with a twinkle in her eye and brought Elsa’s middle finger to her lips, tracing her tongue over the tip.

  
Something about the act made Elsa feel filthy... and delicious. She didn’t know it was possible to feel this way. 

  
“You’ll let me know if I do something you don’t like?” Maren asked seriously. 

  
Elsa raised an eyebrow, excitement thrumming in her chest. 

  
“What are you planning to do to me?”

  
“Anything you’ll let me.”

  
Maren looked up at Elsa, hands slightly outstretched, seeking permission to touch. Elsa nodded, watched as Maren’s strong hands settled on either side of her ribcage. A sense of comfort fell over her. Honeymaren ran her hands down Elsa’s lithe frame, groaning as her hands passed over her hips. 

  
“Now that I’ve got you, there isn’t a single part of you I don’t want to touch.”

  
Her hands continued their gentle exploration of Elsa’s body, and she shook her head. She was so beautiful. That hair. She wanted it wrapped around her naked body. That skin, she couldn’t wait to press her lips to every single inch. And yet, if she were to suddenly stop her, Honeymaren would be every bit as content to simply breathe the same air as Elsa. 

  
“You’re teasing me again.” Elsa whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as Maren’s hands traced the inside of her thighs. 

  
Maren leaned forward and gave into Elsa’s need for a firmer touch, coaxing her into a heavy kiss. Her hands settled on either side of Elsa’s neck and then worked upwards, thumbs brushing against her brow bone and down the sharp plains of her cheeks. Elsa eagerly leaned into her and Honeymaren kissed her until she was breathless. When Elsa pulled back Maren could feel her smiling against her lips. Elsa slowly stood up then, keeping her gaze on Honeymaren. She took a measured breath and began to peel the dress from her body. 

  
As collarbones and breasts and hips and legs were exposed, Honeymaren was more aware than ever that Elsa was something more than she herself was. And yet, Elsa was every bit as human, blood coursing through her veins, skin as sensitive as her own. 

  
Elsa gave her a shy smile and bit her lip as she stood fully exposed, impervious to cold air as always. Honeymaren rose to meet her and could no longer keep herself at a measured pace. She pressed into Elsa from behind, one arm winding itself across her waist, the other across her chest. Her lips connected hot and open with the side of Elsa’s neck and Elsa arched back into her, gasping at the slight scrape of teeth that sunk into her skin. 

  
Elsa felt dizzy as Maren’s fingers grazed her bare thighs. She ached to spread them open but could barely move against the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling. Honeymaren’s hands were everywhere. Her lips trailed over her shoulder blades, down her back, her tongue tracing Elsa’s spine. When Honeymaren sunk to her knees, Elsa turned to face her. 

  
Honeymaren’s hands gripped her firmly and she pressed a kiss to her hipbone. Elsa’s knees nearly buckled. Her tongue drew a warm, wet path across Elsa’s stomach as her palms dragged down her legs.

  
“You’re sensitive down here.” Maren observed, her breathing ragged. 

  
Elsa whimpered. 

  
“You like when I use my tongue.” she continued. 

  
She leaned forward and pressed her tongue hot and wet between Elsa’s legs. And Elsa’s knees really did buckle then, a cry leaving her throat. Her hands shook against the back of Honeymaren’s head. Honeymaren kept a steady grip on Elsa’s waist, not letting her fall, not letting her disconnect from her mouth. She would do anything to get Elsa to make that sound again. Her lips covered Elsa completely, and Elsa brought a shaky fist up to her mouth as Maren’s tongue stroked patterns across her most sensitive skin. 

  
“Maren please,” Elsa begged, her voice rising. “I can’t stand any longer.”

  
Maren slowly guided Elsa down until she was laying, and she covered Elsa’s body with her own. Elsa placed her hands across Maren’s back and arched into her skin. 

  
“Can I please continue to do that to you?” Maren begged in her ear, her lips hot against Elsa’s skin.

  
“I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t.” Elsa admitted, her voice shaking. 

  
Elsa could feel herself beginning to lose control. 

  
Maren crawled beneath her legs and the sight alone was enough to make her eyes roll back. Maren gently readjusted her legs, bending them at the knee, and Elsa had never felt more exposed. And she’d never liked it more.

  
“I’m going to start slow.” Maren told her, her chest rising and falling with obvious excitement. 

  
Her hands wound themselves in Maren’s thick, dark hair, but when Maren’s tongue pressed against her, her palms connected flat with the blankets beneath her, her hips lifting.

  
“Oh god.”

  
Just as Elsa had done for her, Maren kept up a pattern. Up and down, steady. Suddenly, the feeling was building. Maren’s fingers caressed the underside of her thighs and an unbidden spray of ice shot out of Elsa’s fingertips, freezing in a mound beneath her palms. Elsa gasped in surprise sat up, but Maren pushed her firmly back down. 

  
“That’s okay. You can lose control.”

  
Her tongue picked up without pause and Elsa could feel the room getting colder. Her voice rose and rose, her chest lifting off the floor with her hips. Flurries collected around their bodies and the walls became a beautiful, blinding sheet of diamonds, sparkling off every surface.

  
“Maren.” Elsa gasped. Honeymaren raised her eyes, and her heart nearly stopped at the sight of Elsa, completely free, hair wild and chest flushed, her very being emanating magic. Elsa’s legs trembled around her head. 

  
Elsa began to throb, and her hips canted downward to chase the feeling. Maren’s mouth was pure heat. She palmed her stomach as the feeling came closer and closer. She was desperate to grasp it, to close her fingers around it, dive headfirst into the fire and extinguish the flames. 

  
“Don’t stop, please.”

  
Maren reached up and tenderly laced her fingers through Elsa’s. And that was it. 

  
The cry that left Elsa’s throat was otherworldly. The air stilled completely, and as Elsa arced upward, her body seemed to release all its power at once, shooting outward from every inch of her skin, fingers to toes, leaving just the two of them out of its wake, two burning pillars in an endless, gorgeous storm of ice.

  
As the air began to settle around them, snow peacefully drifting to the ground, a blissful smile lifted Elsa’s lips. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight around them, her hand flying up to her mouth. 

  
Honeymaren chuckled and crawled up to her, kissing the base of her neck. Elsa swiped her hand through the air and the ice and snow disappeared.

  
“I’ll learn to control that.” Elsa blushed.

  
Maren grabbed her hands. “Don’t. Elsa you are so beautiful.”

  
Elsa smiled crookedly, face lighting up.

  
“You are.”

  
Honeymaren brushed her lips against Elsa’s and then cuddled contentedly into her side.

  
“How do you feel? Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?”

  
So swiftly that the breath left her lungs, Maren found herself pinned on her back, Elsa’s hips pressing into her own, her hair brushing Maren’s torso, eyes flashing mischievously.

  
“No.”


End file.
